Catch Me
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Apenas uma one short sobre o casal mais lindo de todos os tempo: James Potter e Lilly Evans.


**_N/a: Essa foi a primeira songfic James/Lily que eu escrevi. Tenho um carinho especial por ela. Estava em um momento dificil quando a escrevi. Me desculpem se ela não é tão boa, eu estava começando a escrever fanfics quando eu a fiz._**

**_Espero que gostem._**

**_Agradeceria se comentassem :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ONE SHORT<em>**

**_Música:  
><em>**

**_CATCH ME - Demi Lovato.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Before I fall too fast<em>**

**_Antes de eu me apaixonar rápido demais_**

Ela estava em frente ao espelho de seu dormitório. Usava um vestido vermelho e seus cabelos estavam soltos por seus ombros

Sua imagem refletida aparentava apreensão. Sim, ela estava com medo. Medo de sua reação. Ela ia finalmente sair com James Potter.

Depois de quase 2 anos de negação, ela finalmente se rendeu aos seus encantos.

Lene e Dorcas, quando ela contou com quem iria na festa na torre de astronomia, enlouqueceram e disseram que elas já sabiam que ela não iria resistir muito tempo a James.

Ela se direcionou para a porta do dormitório, respirou fundo e saiu.

**_Kiss me quick_**

**_Me beije rápido,_**

**_But make it last_**

**_Mas faça durar_**

Ao descer as escadas viu que James a esperava. Seu coração acelerou.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la. Ela sorriu nervosamente para ele.

Quando chegou no salão ele foi até ela e a beijou rapidamente. Como se estivesse testando sua reação.

Ela cedeu. Havia muito queria saber qual era o gosto de seus beijos.

E não se arrependeu. Foi maravilhoso.

Sentiu cada parte de seu corpo se arrepiar com o beijo.

Nunca sentiu isso com ninguém.

**_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_**

**_Para que eu possa ver o quanto vai me doer_**

**_When you'll say good bye_**

**_Quando você disser adeus_**

Ela soube, assim que ele parou de beijá-la, que se isso acabasse, ela iria sair muito machucada. Seu coração já não aceitava ordens de sua cabeça.

E seus lábios ficaram viciados em seu beijo com apenas um toque.

- Você está perfeita - disse ele em seu ouvido fazendo com que se derretesse por dentro.

**_Keep it sweet_**

**_Mantenha suave,_**

**_Keep it slow_**

**_Mantenha tranquilo_**

Eles seguiram de mãos dadas para fora da sala comunal. Ficaram em silêncio ao caminhar pelos corredores. Mas não era um silêncio incomodo, era um silêncio de expectativa.

Ele a encarou e sorriu novamente. Chegou perto dela e a beijou de novo.

Mais sensações maravilhosas perpassaram seu corpo.

Seu beijo era tranquilo e ao mesmo tempo quente. Ela sabia que já não havia mais escapatória para seu coração.

**_Let the future pass_**

**_Deixe o futuro passar_**

**_And don't let go_**

**_E não deixe para lá_**

Chegaram na torre de astronomia e viram Sirius no bar com Lene e Dorcas sentada conversando com Remo. Todos estavam muito felizes.

Ela sorriu e as amigas retribuiram.

James a levou para o meio da pista de dança e eles começaram a dançar no ritmo da música. Ele sorria cada vez que eles se olhavam e sussurrava coisas bonitas em seus ouvidos.

A cada palavra que ele pronunciava seu coração se rendia mais.

**_But tonight I could fall to soon into this beautiful moonlight_**

**_Mas está noite eu poderia me apaixonar muito rápido neste bonito luar_**

A luz da lua banhava a pista onde eles dançavam fazendo James ficar mais bonito e perfeito do que ele era.

E ela soube.

Estava perdidamente, irrevogavelmete apaixonada por James Potter.

E seu coração se alegrou com a noticia. E sua cabeça ficou com medo do quanto ela poderia se machucar com esse sentimento.

**_But you're so hypnotising_**

**_Mas você é tão hipnotizante_**

**_You've got me laughing while I sing_**

**_Você me faz rir enquanto eu canto_**

**_You've got me smiling in my sleep_**

**_Você me faz sorrir enquanto durmo_**

E o sorriso dele era tão lindo. Seus olhos cor de mel eram tão perfeitos.

Ela se sentia hipnotizada por ele.

Suas palavras a faziam sorrir e tinha certeza que a partir de hoje, em todas as noites, era com ele que iria sonhar.

**_And I can see this's unravelling_**

**_E eu posso ver isso se desdobrando_**

**_Your love is where I'm falling_**

**_Seu amor é onde eu estou caindo_**

**_But please don't catch me_**

**_Mas por favor, não me segure_**

Eles seguiram dançando quando a música mudou. Se adaptando rapidamente ao novo ritmo.

Eles não deixavam nunca de se olhar.

Ele parecia estar tão perdido nos olhos dela quanto ela nos dele.

Nos olhos dele estavam tão claros o amor e a admiração que ela se sentiu pequena.

Talvez o que ele dizia fosse verdade.

Talvez ele a amasse.

**_See this heart ?_**

**_Vê este coração?_**

**_Won't settle down_**

**_Não vai se acalmar_**

**_Like a child running scared from a clown_**

**_Como uma criança correndo com medo de um palhaço_**

**_I'm terrified of what you'll do_**

**_Eu tenho medo do que você vai fazer_**

Mas mesmo vendo tão claramente nos olhos dele esses sentimentos, ela se sentiu insegura.

Não era como as outras que se entregavam facilmente. Ela tinha medo do que ele poderia querer.

Ela ainda não estava pronta para se entregar tão completamente a sentimentos tão novos.

**_My stomach screams just when I look at you_**

**_Meu estômago grita só de olhar para você_**

**_Run far away_**

**_Vá para longe,_**

**_So I can breath_**

**_Para que eu consiga respirar_**

Ele afagou seus cabelos e o corpo dela perceu reagir ao seu toque.

Era como se milhões de borboletas estivessem fazendo uma festa em seu estômago.

- Vou no banheiro e já volto - disse ela para ele.

- Tudo bem - disse ele dando um beijo nela.

Ela saiu dali e foi para um corredor vazio. Estava se sentindo confusa.

**_Even though you're far from suffocating me_**

**_Mesmo você estando longe de me sufocar_**

**_I can't set my hopes too high_**

**_Eu não posso criar muitas esperanças_**

**_Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_**

**_Porque todo olá termina com um adeus_**

Foi até uma janela próxima e ficou contemplando o céu estrelado. A noite estava linda.

Encostou a cabeça na parede. Estava tão confusa. Estava com tanto medo.

Sabia que ele podia fazê-la sentir-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo, mas sabia que ele também poderia fazer dela a mais triste também.

Ele não tinha culpa, é claro, de ser tão bonito e tão desejavel por todas.

Ele também não tinha culpa dos sentimentos que ela havia descoberto.

Ou será que tinha?

Afinal, ela não havia se apaixonado pelo mero acaso. Ele havia contribuído muito para este fato.

Ouviu passos pelo corredor. Se desencostou da parede e olhou para os lados.

**_But you're so hypnotising_**

**_Mas você é tão hipnotizante_**

**_You've got me laughing while I sing_**

**_Você me faz rir enquanto eu canto_**

**_You've got me smiling in my sleep_**

**_Você me faz sorrir enquanto durmo_**

Era ele. Ele provavelmente achou que ela estava passando mau ou algo do tipo e resolveu ir ver. Ele estava tão lindo ali, parado no corredor com sua calça jeans e sua camisa preta.

Ele olhou para ela confuso por encontrá-la ali e foi ao seu encontro.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou docemente para ela.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Não sabia o que dizer, ela sentia sua cabeça oca quando ele estava por perto.

**_And I can see this's unravelling_**

**_E eu posso ver isso se desdobrando_**

**_Your love is where I'm falling_**

**_Seu amor é onde eu estou caindo_**

**_But please don't catch me_**

**_Mas por favor, não me segure_**

Ele afagou seu rosto com carinho e ela fechou os olhos aproveitando do momento.

Ela sentiu ele chegar mais perto e encostar a testa na sua.

Ela abriu os olhos e o encontrou a encarando.

Seu coração deu um salto ao vê-lo tão perto.

Sentiu-se completamente feliz, e completamente assustada.

Baixou os olhos.

**_So now you see_**

**_Então agora você vê_**

**_Why I'm scared_**

**_Por que eu estou assustada_**

**_I can't open up my heart without a care_**

**_Eu não posso abrir meu coração sem cuidado_**

Ele levantou o rosto dela para ver o que estava escrito em seus olhos.

E ele viu.

- Do que você tem medo? - ele perguntou.

- De te perder - ela respondeu sussurrando.

Ele sorriu com suas palavras e a beijou novamente.

**_But here I go_**

**_Mas aqui vou eu_**

**_It's what I feel_**

**_É o que eu sinto_**

**_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_**

**_E pela primeira vez na minha vida sei que é real_**

Mas não foi um beijo como os outros que eles haviam trocado, foi um beijo de entrega e amor.

Ela se entregou para esse beijo. Ele a abraçou mais forte quase a tirando do chão.

As mãos dela passeavam pelos cabelos dele e as mãos dele passeavam pelas costas dela.

Ela poderia ficar beijando ele para sempre, mas a falta de ar os impediu.

- Você nunca vai me perder - disse ele. - Vou ser para sempre seu.

**_And I can see this's unravelling_**

**_E eu posso ver isso se desdobrando_**

**_Your love is where I'm falling_**

**_Seu amor é onde eu estou caindo_**

**_So please don't catch me_**

**_Então por favor, não me segure_**

Ele a levou novamente para a torre de astronomia e eles continuaram a dançar. E, se antes eles não conseguiam parar de se olhar, agora eles não conseguiam parar de se beijar.

Ficaram no salão até todos irem embora, até sobrar apenas eles.

Ele a levou para um sofá ali perto e a fez sentar em seu colo.

- Eu te amo mais do que tudo Lily! - disse ele entre beijos apaixonados.

Ela sorriu com as palavras dele.

**_If this is love please dont break me_**

**_Se isso é amor, por favor não me machuque_**

**_I'm giving up_**

**_Estou desistindo_**

**_So just catch me_**

**_Então apenas me segure_**

Ela interrompeu os beijos dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu também te amo James.

E ele pareceu que iria explodir de alegria.

Ela sabia que jamais iria ser a mesma. Mas sabia que iria valer a pena.

Não iria se arrepender mesmo se desse errado, se arrependeria, isso sim, de não ter feito nada quando teve chances.

Então ela se entregou de corpo e alma para ele, sem pensar no depois, pois eles estavam juntos agora e era isso que importava.

Eles não conseguiam afastar as mãos nem um segundo um do outro e só paravam de se beijar para sussurrar as palavras:

- Eu te amo.


End file.
